1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating an organic light-emitting diode. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating an organic light-emitting diode by transferring an organic material region and a metallic material region on a film onto a substrate with a heat source.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) has a lot of advantages, including self-luminous, lightweight, thin characteristics and high sustainability, low driving voltage, wide viewing angle, high brightness, high luminance, high contrast ratio, fast response time, etc. As a result, it works without additional backlights and color filters, leading to a simple structure and lower cost. Therefore, it is a potential and applicable display technology.
A general structure of an OLED includes an anode, a cathode and organic material layers situated between the two electrodes. Traditionally, OLEDs can be fabricated by utilizing a vacuum thermal evaporation method, in which one organic material is first evaporated in a vacuum and deposited onto a substrate to form a single organic material layer, followed by deposition of other organic materials with the same process. Patterned OLEDs can further be achieved by utilizing masks. However, the traditional fabrication is complex, time-consuming and energy-consuming. Thermal evaporation apparatus utilized in the process is also more expensive. Besides, common fabrication methods such as spin coating and ink-jet printing still involve some essential problems. In the former, vaporized solvent utilized in forming one layer might dissolves organic materials in other layers. On the other hand, the thickness of layer is difficult to be controlled and easy to be inhomogeneous in the latter, leading to lower yields and efficiencies of OLEDs.
As a result, a new fabrication approach is still needed.